


Untitled

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe telling her that he accidentally claimed ownership of her cat wasn’t a great way to impress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing next chapter of ‘in another life’ but suddenly felt like writing something fluffy. Inspired by a tumblr au, “what do you mean this is your cat? Sprinkles has been coming here for years for food”. But slightly different.

Iris raps on the door, after waiting a minute, it swings open to a lethargic guy, that she's doesn't remember seeing, even a glance of, in the whole year she's lived here.

The old shirt and basketball shorts that hang of his thin frame indicates to Iris that he probably just got out of bed and she hides her grin.

He hazily squints at her, green eyes taking Iris by pleasant surprise. She realises his hunched posture was hiding how tall he actually was. He straightens up in embarrassment as soon he processes her presence, and pushes his dark hair up and out of his face. He's got some morning stubble, she notices and she can't help but find it a little attractive.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm Iris, Iris West, I live a few apartments down." She gestures down the hallway, "it's just I'm looking for my cat, she escaped from my balcony, and I think she went through your glass screen last night."

"Last night?" He still seems a little confused, maybe stunned from the morning wake up call, but it's nearly nine, not that early, Iris thinks to herself.  
"Yeah it was around 1 am so I tried not to disturb you then..."   
"Oh... Oh! You mean Kitty! Is she yours?"   
"Oreo? White furball with the chocolate eye patch?"

"Sorry I've been calling her Kitty." He offers an apologetic smile "I didn't think she had an owner, she's been coming around for ages now. Always hungry. I gave her some milk but she was still hungry so I even started buying cat food to feed her." He stops himself from rambling as he usually tends to. Maybe telling her that he accidentally claimed ownership of her cat wasn't a great way to impress her.

"So you're the one that's been ruining her appetite everyday."

"S-sorry." He stammers.  
Iris grins, "I'm kidding, I think."  
He grins back in relief.  
"But really can I have her back now?"  
"Oh! Oh yeah sure." He nearly falls over as he rushes into his bedroom but brushes himself off and returns with the cat tucked in his arms, "umm... she's been sleeping on my laundry." 

Iris covers her mouth as she laughs "you know she sheds like crazy right?"  
"I know,” He sighs, "I even bought a lint roller."

 

"Hello again," he starts speaking as soon as Iris opens her door, "We met the other day, I'm Barry Allen."  
Iris tilts her head, glad to finally know his name, "I remember." He's clean-shaven and well dressed, hair nicely styled compared to the last time she saw him and she thinks this isn't a bad look for him either.

Barry rubs the back of his neck to relieve his nervous tension, "this is probably a really weird thing to do..." He mumbles to her or to himself, Iris cannot tell. "I was at the grocery store and habitually bought some of the treats Kitty... I mean Oreo likes. Since I don't actually have a cat, I was wondering if you wanted to have them?" He holds up the plastic bag.  
"Oh wow, Thanks Barry!" Although a little surprised, she smiles genuine with gratitude.

His eyes gravitate to the hand that graces his as she takes the bag.

 

"Hey Barry, Oreo here?" Iris says no longer surprised if she probably was. "Got to take her to the vet." As if on cue Oreo walks out into the hallway after encircling Barry legs and rubbing her head against his shins.

Barry laughs, "I guess so."  
Iris lifts her up and pouts angrily at the cat, "I close the doors and she still finds a way out."

"You don't really give of a cat person vibe." He thought out loud, neither had moved from the hallway and Iris looks at him confused.

"A cat person? Like a spinster?" she narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"No... no..." Iris almost began to giggle at how flustered he became for possibly offending her, "you just seem more the type of person to have a dog... I mean someone more outgoing..." He sighs not knowing how to salvage the situation. Barry was just trying to say she was friendly and seemed like a people person, somewhere he read that dog people generally are.   
"Don't worry, I get what you're saying." Iris stops Barry from further embarrassment, his ears already red. "I had a dog when I lived at home, but decided to get a cat when I moved." Iris explains before cheekily adding, "And I don't think a dog could have scaled the building and got me to meet a handsome stranger."

Barry's whole face blushes.

 

Barry is a little sad when Iris tells him she's moving in a week to a place closer to her work. He solemnly wishes her luck.

"But just incase you feel the need to see Oreo again, here's my number." Iris hands him a piece of paper. She hopes he calls.

He stares at the small piece of paper for a long moment, "Do you mind if I use it to ask you out?"


End file.
